


A Lonely Night

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Sometimes the triangles make the Murder God do weird things. Sometimes they add new roles to the games. This time a new murderer was made as was a lonely person, and the two happened to meet that night.In addition, get some lovely Tommy/Grace fluff with the events after the scenario!





	A Lonely Night

The game was murder, and the train was the Murder Express, and it was about to live up to that name. Tommy didn't know why he felt safe on this train, but something felt like this round was going to go well for him. No one counted on the triangles, however, and that night some rules of the game changed. Tommy was left with this insatiable craving for attention so, in the night instead of staying in his room like a good townsfolk, he wandered over to Grace's room. Earlier that day she had tried accusing him of being one of the murderers so to get back at her, he thought it would be funny to sneak into her room and scare her, but he hadn't counted on the triangles changing her too.

After he got into her room and all set up he noticed that she was getting up in the middle of the night to leave. “Grace!” Tommy shouted out, “Where are you going? I was going to stay with you tonight in your room!” Grace jumped at the new voice in her room, as she turned to investigate it. She saw Tommy sitting with a blanket on the floor his grin replaced with confusion as to where she was going.

“Tommy,” Grace sighed, “What in the world are you doing here? It's not safe right now.” She shifted her hands, trying to keep the dagger she had just been given out of sight from Tommy until she knew why he was here.

“Well, thanks to those triangles the Murder God talks about she made me really lonely,” Tommy began to stand up as he talked, “So for tonight I figured I would stay with you tonight since you’re not a murderer for sure!” Tommy’s grin returned and he seemed to radiate an aura of calm around him. 

Grace’s expression soured if Tommy was the lonely person that means if he sleeps with a murderer he gets killed, and Grace knew what she had to do in that case. “Tommy, I am quite sorry but,” Grace pulled out the black knife from her belt, “But unfortunately I'm not safe anymore.” Grace began to walk towards Tommy, her expression unchanged from the exchange. “After all, it's the rules of the game Tommy, it's nothing personal.”

Tommy looked on in horror as his friend slowly walked towards him the knife in hand. It was only meant to be a joke, and now here he was about to die again. He backed up into the wall, nowhere left to run and nowhere to hide. “MOTHER FUCKER YOU BITCH I JUST WANTED SOME LOVE!” Tommy yelled as loud as he could, he knew no one would be able to come to save him, after all, he had done this to himself and he was going to pay the price.

As the dagger began to pierce Tommy’s heart he closed his eyes to wait for the void to come back and claim him. When Tommy opened his eyes he was back in the lounge, he knew he still had one more game before she was done, but at least he could enjoy some juice before then.

The Spaceship had somehow managed to be pretty uneventful compared to the Murder Express, the Murder God was worried about her game being stale and decided to give everyone stats and dice for it. Tommy was absolutely in his element in this game and was doing everything he could to help make sure the ship ran smoothly. They beat the seven assed aliens, went to ludicrous speeds, and actually survived despite everything. Afterward, all the awakened were back at their Lounge, including the newcomer of Percy who had woken up after Grace killed Tommy on the train. Things weren't all well with that however and both Grace and the Doctor had left to go back to their rooms before Vincent, Tommy, and Percy could finish talking.

Tommy was worried about Grace after the games and how angry she got at Percy. He knew she would just need time but he wanted to help however he could. Tommy wandered the Hotel part of the Lounge some before he got to Grace's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door, “Grace? Are you alright? I know you’re in there.” an audible sigh could be heard from inside the room. “Is it alright if I come in?”

A groan followed from the room after that and Tommy opened the door to her room. Grace’s room was a disaster much to Tommy’s surprise, even with how she had been acting he expected it to be far more organized than this. “What do you want Tommy?” Grace said, the words like daggers as she did her best to ignore him. Grace was sat on her bed on the other side of the room which was about the only thing not broken right now. Tommy closed the door behind him and made his way over to Grace, trying to not step on anything.

“Well, after what happened downstairs I wanted to check on you.” Tommy’s words were soft and gentle as he spoke, “And after both games, we went through I didn't know how well you had taken them.” Tommy placed a hand on graces shoulder, Grace was more tense than usual, it seems she had just finished with an episode from the Host and now the Detective was dealing with the fallout of it.

“Ah yes, come up here and make fun of the old person who doesn't know what space is, thank you, Tommy, that's exactly what I needed right now!” Grace shoved Tommy’s had off her shoulder and moved farther down the bed from him. “I'm fine, thank you very much, no thanks to you.”

“Grace that’s not what I meant,” Tommy sighed and moved to sit on the bed where Grace had been moments ago, “I was more worried about you after what happened on the train. You seemed hesitant about it and not happy to hurt me at all.”

“Well, of course, I wasn't happy about it Tommy,” Grace pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them, “I wasn't a murderer before and that damn bitch had to go and change the game and make me a traitor.” Graces voice was soft and Tommy could tell that she was unhappy with the outcome of that game. 

Tommy moved closer to her on the bed, carefully placing his hand on top of hers. “Well if that's what's bothering you, I could always stay in your room tonight,” Tommy softly smiled at Grace, keeping his voice calm and level. “Maybe make up for trying to scare you.”

Grace chuckled, “And why would you trust me to do that? You didn't scare me, I killed you.”

“Yeah, but I think this time it would go better. So, what do you say?” Tommy moved his hand off Grace’s back to his own lap.

“Well, I guess this one time won't be a bad idea,” Grace began to laugh, “And I can promise you’ll keep all your limbs this time.”

“A joke hu? Maybe you can feel emotions after all.” Tommy began to laugh with grace, feeling safer than when he was on the train as tonight would be a good one to remember.


End file.
